


Creaking

by XxymsxX



Series: 2Jae Angsty AU [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxymsxX/pseuds/XxymsxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been wanting to write fanfiction for the longest time now, a short drabble of my OTP should start the journey ~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Creaking

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write fanfiction for the longest time now, a short drabble of my OTP should start the journey ~

          It’s always the bed’s creaking that makes his heart drops, and despite knowing exactly what is the scene that awaits him, he foolishly assures himself that it is different this time. Jaebum wouldn’t, he tells himself knowing full well that he could, and without a doubt, would. He closed the apartment’s door quietly and slumps down against it, the sound of metal bed frame hitting dry wall getting louder by the second. He closed his eyes, and started to feel tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, but he wiped it away, making it disappear as quickly as it came.

          He stood up, and muster up whatever dignity he have left - after all these months - and started to make his way inside, towards the guest bedroom that lately, had been his hideaway. His sudden burst of pride however was torn down when a wanton moan escapes the main bedroom, the bedroom that was shared with him not that long ago. Immediately he stopped in his tracks, sanding still, frozen in place. It still surprises him, how much it affects him even though he had been in this same scene over and over - and over and over - again. The bed’s creaking stopped, and the apartment grew quiet again, before he heard the door behind him opened. He turned around, and a girl in some skimpy outfit tumbles out, her hair in a mess, skin covered with a sheen of sweat. Even under her thick layer of smudged make up, he can see the smirk.

        _‘Your boyfriend is here again, Jaebum.’_

          The girl didn’t bother to wait for a reply, as she made her way to the boy that is still frozen in place, face full with mischievousness, and s smirk that seems permanently etched.. _‘Youngjae, you should get some sleep, your eye bags are getting worse.’_ She said, thumbing the black spot underneath his eyes, causing him to flinch away, to which she smirked yet again. He is disgusted with her voice, disgusted with her touch, disgusted with her; but even more disgusted with himself because Jaebum chooses her, over him. She was pulled back just half a second later, carelessly pushed aside. _‘Don’t touch him.’_ Youngjae looked up, to see a half naked Jaebum with his hand gripping her hand hard enough to leave bruises.

          Youngjae noticed that he was getting paler, and thinner; looking like he just stepped out of the slums with his stubble and messy long black hair. They locked eyes, and Youngjae could barely see the bright light that had attracted himself to the man in the first place. But it’s still there faintly, or just in his imagination; he’s not too sure. _‘A little too late to act like the caring boyfriend, no?’_ The girl laughed, pulling her hands away from him. _‘You should join us next time sweetheart.’_ She muttered, ending it with a wink at Youngjae’s direction before turning to look at Jaebum. _‘Make sure to call me again, Jae.’_

_‘It’s Jaebum.’_

         Youngjae wanted to laugh when he said that, why would it matter at this point anyway? It used to be a special name only he called him, but now he have given everything else to the number of girls he’d bring home; so why does it matter?


End file.
